What it takes to be a soldier
by solo1861
Summary: Jack après "entity".


Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent à la MGM

Un jardin d'enfant, rempli de cri de rire, de mères surveillants leur progéniture, tout en discutant avec leurs voisines…  
>Le genre d'endroit trop bruyant, trop bondé, mais qui vous rappelle ce qu'est une vie normale.<br>Et pourtant il s'était rarement senti aussi seul. Là au milieu de tous ces gens, il était seul ; à faire le bilan de sa vie.

Il avait traversé l'enfer, plusieurs fois, et s'était relevé. Il avait vu des choses, il avait fait des choses qui hanteraient les nuits de la plupart des gens les empêchant de dormir, les empêchant de vivre.  
>Mais il était au dessus de ça. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour son pays, pour sa patrie, pour que tous ces gens «normaux» puissent profiter librement de leurs enfants, de leur insouciance.<br>Lui avait érigé un mur : ce qu'il faisait pour son pays, quoi que ce soit, était nécessaire pour le bien de tous. Il n'était qu'une main, qui agissait lorsque les autres détournaient le regard.  
>Son devoir passait avant tout. Parfois même avant sa morale, son code de conduite.<br>Mais parfois ça lui pesait. D'être toujours celui qui se salissait les mains, d'être celui qui vendait son âme au diable.

Il ne laisserait jamais l'un de ses hommes faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il était l'officier supérieur, c'était à lui que le rôle incombait. Mais il aurait voulu être en mesure de poser se fardeau, même seulement pour un moment.  
>Pouvoir respirer librement, ne plus porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.<br>Il avait souvent le sentiment de s'être perdu en chemin. Avant il avait une vie, il était quelqu'un.  
>Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui il était de nouveau un homme. Il pouvait jouer avec son fils, faire l'amour à sa femme.<p>

Mais que lui restait-il maintenant ?  
>Un chalet où il se rendait régulièrement, seul le plus souvent, et qui lui rappelait son bonheur perdu. Et son équipe : Teal'c, Daniel et Sam.<br>Sam qu'il venait de tuer !

Bien sur elle s'en était sortie. Bien sur elle n'avait rien dit.  
>Mais il l'avait tuée.<br>Comment était-il censé gérer ça ? Comment était-il censé vivre avec ça ?  
>Quand il avait tiré, il savait qu'il la tuait. L'entité contrôlait son corps, mais Carter était toujours là.<br>Il le savait.  
>Mais il avait tiré. Deux fois.<p>

Il avait pris la décision de la sacrifier. Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Hammond. Tous auraient pu le faire.  
>Mais aucun n'avait fait un geste. Pas même les soldats en faction.<br>IL avait pris la décision, IL avait tiré.  
>Ses amis avaient compris son geste. Il l'avait même approuvé : il était inenvisageable de laisser une voie de sortie à une entité extraterrestre hostile.<br>Mais personne n'avait fait un geste. A part lui.

Quand avait il cesser d'être un homme ? Quand était il devenu une machine à tuer ?  
>La mort de Charlie avait elle emportée ce qu'il restait d'humanité en lui ? Ou était ce plus ancien ?<p>

Ce qu'il avait fait dans les forces spéciales était parfois…au mieux très discutable. Mais il avait toujours pensé que ça ne l'affectait pas. Que le soldat et l'homme pouvait cohabiter sans que les actions de l'un ne bouleverse l'autre. Ça lui avait semblé simple : un bon soldat ne devait pas se laisser distraire de sa mission.  
>Mais où était passé l'homme ?<br>Qu'était-il advenu de cet adolescent qui passait ses nuits à jouer de la guitare, à chanter faux et à contempler les étoiles ? Qu'était-il advenu de ce jeune homme qui voulait être joueur de hockey professionnel ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il l'avait perdu en chemin. Mais serait-il capable de le retrouver ?  
>Et s'il le retrouvait, qu'en ferait-il ? L'armée n'avait pas besoin de Jack. En fait personne n'avait besoin de Jack.<br>Ils étaient tous satisfait avec le colonel O'Neill. Personne n'avait besoin que Jack ne vienne compliquer les choses.  
>Personne sauf lui.<p>

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, puis à sonner.  
>Il n'avait pas envie de décrocher. Il savait que c'était la base.<br>Ça ne pouvait être que la base.  
>Et il n'était pas encore prêt.<br>Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

- O'Neill  
>Non, bien sur que non.<p>

- Mon colonel, c'est Carter  
>Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Il savait qu'elle allait bien. Mais entendre sa voix…<p>

- Un problème Carter ?  
>- Les Tok'ra nous on contacter monsieur. Ils nous attendent sur P3X742.<br>Les Tok'ra, de mieux en mieux.

- Je serais à la base dans une demi-heure.  
>- Entendu. A tout de suite monsieur.<br>- …A tout de suite Carter

Elle lui avait pardonné. Elle n'avait rien dit de particulier, mais il le savait. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir.  
>Elle était merveilleuse.<p>

Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de retrouver l'ancien Jack. Mais il était à présent sur qu'il pouvait de nouveau y avoir un Jack.

Et il était sur qu'elle l'aiderait à le trouver.

Fin


End file.
